Les Quatre Héritiers
by petitKiaradu77
Summary: Alors que deux moldues complètement tarée se retrouvent par un gros accident auprès de Merlin, elles ne savent pas encore dans quoi elles se sont engagées. Un périple a travers différents monde les attends, mais que leur arrivera-t-il après? Venez lire


**Prologue :**

_La journée était maintenant bien entamée mais pas au point que le soleil ne se couche. Il y avait deux petites françaises qui se promenaient dans les rues de Londres tout en plaisantant énormément. L'une des deux était grande, les cheveux longs et brun. Ses yeux étaient marron. Et elle portait des lunettes. La deuxième petite française était de taille moyenne pour une jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux châtain claire tirant sur le doré. Ses yeux étaient marrons, presque noirs. Elle portait, elle aussi, des lunettes._

_Elles se promenaient donc toutes les deux gaiement en allant vers le zoo de Londres, sans se douter que, bientôt, quelque chose leur arriverait. Elles discutaient à propos de ce qu'elles pourraient changer dans un très beau monde, mais qu'elles ne pouvaient voir que dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Les plaisanteries salaces fusaient entre elles. Mais alors qu'elles plaisantaient tranquillement en traversant la rue sur le passage piéton, leur feu étant enfin devenu au vert. Elles traversaient donc la rue lorsqu'une voiture déboula dans la rue et les percuta violemment nos deux pauvres petites françaises. Les urgences furent tout de suite prévenues, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent il était trop tard depuis un peu de temps, car les deux jeunes femmes étaient mortes pratiquement sur le coup._

_Lorsque les deux jeunes filles rouvrirent finalement les yeux, elles se virent au sol, baignant dans leurs propres sangs. L'une des deux filles grimaça légèrement avant de parler à la deuxième jeune fille autant qu'à elle-même._

**- Aie ! Ça, ça doit faire très mal, mais alors très, très mal.**

**- Tu m'étonnes, mais on ressemblait vraiment à ça ?**

**- Malheureusement ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout cela, mais on fait quoi nous maintenant ?**

**- On retourne dans le monde des humains pour hanter les vivants !**

**- Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre discutions, mais vous deux, vous allez me suivre, les jumelles !**

**- Les…**

**- … jumelles ?**

**- Mais on n'est…**

**- … pas des jumelles ?**

**- Et pourtant vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau de vrai miroir l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à la tâche de naissance en forme de croissant de lune sur votre front.**

**- Eyh ! Mais c'est…**

**- … qu'il a raison…**

**- … le bougre !**

**- Je ne suis pas un bougre, je suis Merlin ! Et je viens vous chercher pour vous emmener et aller dans votre monde préféré.**

**- C'est vrai ! On va aller dans le seigneur des anneaux ?**

**- Euh non…**

**- Dans Pirates de Caraïbe alors.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas cela…**

**- Dans Narnia ?**

**- Non…**

**- Dans Twillight ?**

**- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER FINIR OUI ? Si vous m'aviez laissé parler, vous sauriez que je parlais du monde de la magie, le monde de vos frères et le monde ou vous êtes nées toutes les deux. Le monde d'Harry Potter !**

**- Mais vous nous…**

**- … prenez pour qui ?**

**- On le savait parfaitement…**

**- … que c'était le monde…**

**- … de la magie…**

**- … dont vous parliez !**

**- On n'est…**

**- … pas bête !**

**- On vous fait marcher !**

*** Oh… par Morgane ! Ce sont de véritables petites chipies, l'une comme l'autre !***

**- Alors, Merlin, on fait quoi maintenant ?**

**- Vous vous taisez et vous me suivez ! Vous allez recevoir un véritable entrainement. Vous êtes beaucoup trop puissantes, donc on ne peut pas faire autrement.**

**- OK, je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser nous !**

**- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !**

*** Et moi je sens que je vais morfler, d'autant plus qu'elle m'on l'air aussi obéissante que des dragons et unies comme les deux doigts de la main !***

_ Les nouvelles jumelles se regardèrent les yeux brillant de malice, pendant que Merlin maudissait très silencieusement son destin de lui avoir confié les jumelles, ou plutôt de l'avoir mis entre les pattes des jumelles. Il sentait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il avait oublié. L'âge le rattrapait. Soudain les jumelles, qui se regardaient, se posèrent exactement la même question. Et elles n'hésitèrent pas le moins du monde à poser la question qui leur trottait dans la tête. Aussi elles se tournèrent vers le vieux sorcier._

**- Dites-nous…**

**- … Merlin, vous…**

**- … qui savez…**

**- … tous, quels…**

**- … sont nos…**

**- … nouveaux prénom…**

**- … maintenant ?**

**- Je me disais aussi que j'avais oublié quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais plus à trouver ce que c'était. J'ai oublié de vous donner vos nouveaux prénoms. Vous vous appelez Kiara et Kira Potter. Vous êtes toutes les deux, deux des quadruplets de James et Lily Potter…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Les Potter sont nos parents ?**

**- Effectivement, mais si vos grands parents maternels sont encore vivants, vos parents sont mort et vos deux frères ont été séparés l'un de l'autre et confié à son parrain et à sa marraine pour Draco et à la belle sœur de Lily pour Damion, enfin Harry tel qu'il est connu par le reste du monde.**

**- Et Voldy choupinet d'amour ?**

**- Votre grand père ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. C'est de Dumbledore dont il faut absolument se méfier !**

**- J'avais raison ! Tu me dois trois galions !**

**- Non, c'est un match nul vu que j'avais raison pour Draco !**

**- Et pour Sirius ?**

**- Il connait toute l'histoire et il a été arrêté et enfermé à Azkaban à cause de cela !**

**- DUMBY ! ESPECE DE PETIT ENFOIRE DE CHOUTE AU CITRON AVARIE ! INFAME GLUCOSE DU CERVEAU !**

**- Tiens, en plus d'être synchrones, vous êtes d'accord toutes les deux ?**

**- Nous, on…**

**- … est toujours…**

**- … d'accord !**

**- Bon, maintenant que ceci est réglé, suivez-moi et fait bien attention ou vous mettez les pieds. Il y a plusieurs portes et plusieurs pièges.**

_ Le vieux mage se retourna de nouveau pour reprendre sa route vers chez lui, sans se douter que Kiara et Kira, nos inséparables et casses burnes jumelles, avaient pensé à la même chose. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à obéir gentiment aux ordres qui leur étaient donnés. Et en plus elles étaient toutes les deux d'accord sur un point, elles voulaient visiter. Leur curiosité était très grande. Aussi, elles laissèrent Merlin partir seul et elles allèrent vers la première porte sur leur gauche, ne sachant pas du tout ou cela allait les conduire ou s'il y avait des pièges devant la porte. Elles l'ouvrirent sans aucuns problèmes, sans aucunes difficultés. Elles entrèrent alors dans un monde différent de celui qu'elles connaissaient._


End file.
